


g o d  k n o w s  i  l o s t

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Forced Abortion, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Self-Harm, Suicidal Severus Snape, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: La noche en la que Sirius Black mandó a Severus Snape a las garras de Remus Lupin se perdieron más cosas de las que él se habría imaginado jamás.Ahora el vientre de Severus estaba vacío de vida, así como su corazón.¿Podrá James hacer algo al respecto? ¿Podrá salvarlo o será a sus ojos otro asesino?
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. 01

**→ _they kill you;_**

Ellos no lo saben, ni siquiera se lo imaginan. Ellos no saben lo que me arrebataron esa noche, y nunca lo sabrán. Él nunca se los diría, sería demasiado para ellos.

"La culpa los comería, especialmente a Remus." Recuerdo que me dijo cuando yo pude ahogar mis llantos. ¿Él realmente cree que me importa lo que pase con esos monstruos? Con _ese_ monstruo que me arrebató la _vida_. ¡A mí no me importan! ¡Yo los quiero muertos!

Yo quiero, yo anhelo esa justicia que sé nunca llegará. Lloro en las noches por alguien a quien le importe mi pérdida, que le importe esa vida perdida a manos de monstruos asesinos.

_¡Asesinos!_ Quiero gritarles, pero no puedo. Él fue claro, no puedo hablar porque tendré consecuencias. Supongo que supo que dichas consecuencias no me importaban, así que me forzó a jamás poder abrir mi boca y buscar justicia. Todo para proteger a sus valiosos niños dorados.

Por culpa de ellos ya no podré sentirlo en mi vientre, su núcleo mágico brillante. Ya no podré imaginar sus futuras pataditas ni cómo se vería en mis brazos. Ahora sólo es un montón de sangre en el bosque, un recuerdo.

Ahora estoy vacío... ahora he muerto.

El dolor que me llena es indescriptible, me parte, me marchita. Mi niño, mi hijo... ya no existe.

Lloro mi corazón e impotencia, y a ellos no les importa. Creen que es puro capricho, ellos no saben que tienen sangre en las manos, ¡sangre de mi sangre!

Ellos se ríen, ellos se burlan.

Pero pronto, muy pronto... ellos pagarán.


	2. 02

**→ _they did this;;_  
**

Hay mañanas en las que me despierto esperando que todo haya sido un mal sueño, que cuando abra los ojos sentiré mi vientre tan lleno de vida como antaño.

Pero la amargura que me recorre al sentirme así de vacío me destruye cada día un poco más. Luego de mi pérdida, he vuelto a uno de los actos más autodestructivos que he tenido. Aunque de todas formas, ya no queda nada por destruir.

Y cada vez la misma idea de cortar más profundo cuela en mi mente, con la esperanza de poder abrir una arteria y así reencontrarme con mi niño en el otro lado. Pero entonces me detengo, la navaja deja de herir en la tierna carne de mis muñecas y pienso; yo no me iré sin venganza.

Fueron ellos, no yo, quienes mataron a mi bebé.

A... mi... bebé.

_A mi bebé._

¡Ellos mataron a mí bebé! ¡Cómo pudieron!

Suelto un grito entre mi llano que lacera mi garganta, pero no me importa. Nadie me escuchará aquí y de hacerlo, no les interesaría.

Lloro más fuerte y la navaja se resbala de mi mano. La sangre mancha el piso y toda mi muñeca, pero yo sólo me empapo de lágrimas y gotas rojas.

— ¿Por... qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi bebé?! — Mi voz se rompe, y es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que yo les hice? ¿Por qué me arrebataron todo?

Los odio, a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Malditos enfermos, asesinos, basuras, lacras ¡mierdas de persona!. Nunca verán la justicia a menos que _yo_ sea quien se las muestre.

Y lo haré. Lo juro por la memoria de mi niño.

Lo juro.


	3. 03

**→ _born to die;;_  
**

Que mis pies no me fallen, que me lleven a la tierra prometida. Mi corazón se rompe con cada paso, pero no me detengo. Ya no me detendré, no por ellos. Me entristecieron, me hicieron llorar, me hicieron sangrar. Y ahora cada palabra que escribo, la escribo con lágrimas, con mala sangre, con amarga bilis, bien mezclado todo ello con vergüenza y culpabilidad. Y entre todo ese dolor, se encuentra la semilla del odio lacerante bien sembrada en el fondo, brotando. Se lo merecen, me repito, se merecen mi sangre espesa y el cierre de mi piedad, de mis escrúpulos faltos que dan lugar a mi deseo siniestro. ¡Ellos convirtieron mi dulce leche materna en la hiel que puebla mis entrañas! ¡Le pido a la maldad que me llena, que me desborde de la más profunda crueldad! Que cuando la hora llegue, la sangre que corra de su herida me muestre a mí, que vean mi rostro y sepan que fui yo el que les dio la muerte.

¡Bastardos! ¡Canallas! ¡Monstruos! No escaparán de mi dolor y amargura, de mis lágrimas rojas, del castigo de una madre sin hijo. De la tempestad de ira que estalló y estalla en mi interior.

Los veo pasar ante mí, riendo. En especial Black, con su brillante cabello negro y su metro noventa de estatura. Hermoso, y con las manos manchadas de la sangre de mi bebé. Pero él no se detuvo y miró sus manos, no lloró en remordimiento y dolor, no vio la mancha carmesí descender de mis piernas hasta el sucio suelo del bosque, él no sabe nada.

Tampoco lo sabe Potter, con su rostro galante y copete bien peinado. Con sus dos centímetros más alto que Black y sus feos lentes redondos. Me salvó a mí, pero no a mi hijo. Y me salvó, para salvarlos a ellos. Yo no le importo, soy un daño colateral; su objetivo siempre fue evitar la sucia condena a sus fatídicos amigos. Sus compañeros del terror, de la muerte. Y él se planta ante mí, y me mira a los ojos. Quiero sacar el puñal que he usado contra mí anteriormente y enterrarlo en el venoso y fuerte cuello de un solo golpe. Quiero apuñalarlo hasta cansarme, hasta bañarme de rojo.

Pero entonces Lupin, culpable de todo, lo tira del brazo. Se miran, y bajan la cabeza.

— No me sirve tu culpa, Lupin. Nada me devolverá. — Le digo con coraje, con la frente baja y los ojos furiosos. Lupin hace una mueca, las cicatrices de su cara se arrugan y las venas de su mano se muestran y me pregunto si ya lo sabe. Si sabe lo que hizo.

— Escucha, yo lo siento.

— No me importan tus sentimientos, ya nada me importa. — Mis voz tiembla, y siento la quema de mis párpados que traen consigo las lágrimas rebeldes. Black me interrumpe.

— No fue para tanto. — Con sus dos huevos, con toda su hombría, osa decirme eso.

Entonces me rompo, y pego en un salto un manotazo a su tan lejana cara perfecta. Le araño la mejilla, y la sangre brota de la herida furiosa, como gotitas de rubíes.

— ¡Cierra tu puta boca, monstruo! — Potter me sostiene de la cintura, mientras yo, ensañado, intento atacar de nuevo. — ¡Tú y tu bestia! ¡Monstruos! ¡No saben, no se imaginan lo que hicieron! ¡Me arruinaron, me mataron! ¡Dios sabe lo que me hicieron, lo que lloré! — Para este momento, sólo grito balbuceos entre lágrimas y saliva. No es entendible, sólo mi dolor y mi odio.

Potter me aprieta entre sus brazos, e inconscientemente yo me reclino en su cálido pecho de hombre. Los odio, los odio.

— Pagarán... ustedes, ustedes pagarán. ¡Con sus vidas, con sus carne y sangre, pagarán!

— Estás loco. — Me dice Black, con Lupin curando las heridas de su rostro. Temo no haber podido arrancarle el ojo gris con mis uñas de madre dolida. — Estás loco, enfermo.

— Sí, ¿qué carajos, Snape? — Escucho a una chica decir, no figuro quién. No me importa tampoco, quién habla con tanta ignorancia y orgullo. Sólo me revuelco en mi dolor y la calidez del cuerpo de mi enemigo.

Estoy cansado. Quiero a mi bebé de vuelta. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo de vuelta? ¿Por qué me lo quitaron? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por... por qué? Mío... era mío... ¿por qué? Ahora... ahora ya no verá el Sol. — Y es verdad, las mañanas de cielos azules, rojos y amarillos jamás tocarán su piel con rayos de Sol. Jamás jugará con trenes, jamás vestirá la ropa que le tejeré, jamás me acompañará a la tumba de mamá y le dejará flores a su abuela. Jamás recogerá esas flores conmigo en el jardín, jamás escucharé su risa, sus berrinches por un juguete nuevo, sus pucheros cuando no le guste la papilla, jamás jugaré a las escondidas con él, jamás verá a su padre, jamás dormirá conmigo, _jamás..._

Grito de dolor entre mi llanto, y Potter no deja de abrazarme.


End file.
